A new classification of human pituitary tumors has been developed from our special studies using light microscopic immunostaining and electron microscopy. Some new tumors that have thus been identified include acidophil stem cell adenomas and "silent" corticotroph adenomas. To investigate the frequent blunted or absent prolactin response to TRH of prolactinomas, TRH receptors will be studied in cells from these tumors.